


Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen

by Wynefire



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: Abuses of French Revolution references, Alpha!Ionkovo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No sex really happened, Omega!Maurisk, Only too many political discourses that are very typical of Maurisk, Period-Typical Sexism, Set during TPoV, canon inaccuracy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: "What is the Third Estate?"The title comes from the first line of "Die Schatten werden laenger", Elisabeth the Musical — "Finally, the Time for Us to Talk Comes".I know they're not the most welcome characters in TSC fandom, and you've been warned.





	Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial translation proudly presented by the author:
> 
> Adam Ionkovo/亚当·伊雍科夫  
> Johann Maurisk/乔罕·莫睿思  
> Raesinia Orboan/蕾希娜·欧本  
> Janus bet Vhalnich/雅努斯·宾·温翰宁  
> Jennifer "Jen" Alhundt/珍妮弗·爱亨泽（阿珍）  
> Murnsk Empire/蒙泽帝国  
> Vordan/玟丹  
> the Priests of the Black/黑宗  
> Elysium/极乐净土  
> The Directory For The National Defense/救国委员会主席  
> Hotel Ancerre/安圣酒店  
> Rights of Man/《论人权》  
> flaghaelen brandy/浮生沦白兰地

不，这与你们想的截然不同。彼时伊雍科夫闻到的信息素毫无美感可言。没错，外省流行的罗曼蒂克会用足整整一期连载铺陈那可怜猎物的味道，如同贵妇为掩盖梅毒疹把自己的皮肤扑得白如墙灰。但这次没有檀香，没有青草坪，也没有一鹰币一克的精炼白糖。硬要找比喻，那更像炮火下人体崩裂瞬间的浓重铁锈气味，激得训练有素的蒙泽间谍差点毫无风度地拔枪大喊两军交战不斩来使。

莫睿思神色不改。

“您的共和国哪，未诞生就已堕落。”伊雍科夫说。

“我相信到周五我就能收到都城物价已稳的报告。”救国委员会的最高首脑回道。

“能在雅努斯组建那种异端师团的同时还搞来一个omega豢养在办公室里？”伊雍科夫的目光向主席办公桌下方游移，意有所指。“我毫不怀疑您的手腕哪，主席先生。只是，在外交场合，我希望您能收敛一下您的……享乐，毕竟您才刚签发那位侯爵的逮捕令——”

他住了嘴。铁锈气味里混入了新的味道。硝石。他的手扶上配枪。

救国委员会主席抬头，眼神混沌：“你是beta，对吧。”

“您明知在外交场合克制alpha信息素是礼貌。”

“嘶——”莫睿思的脸上又歪出那种病容式的怪笑。“我知道这很不礼貌，但可否请您先离开呢，先生。”（他没有称他为公民。）“或者给我几分钟——”伊雍科夫看到莫睿思的手颤抖着伸向酒瓶。 _性致盎然到酒瘾发作？几分钟……对自己高潮的时间算得如此精确？alpha的控制欲……_ 他皱眉看着莫睿思就着烈酒冲下了一大把可疑的药片。“——也许用不了几分钟。现在，我们可以谈下一个话题了吧。您提到制造恐慌以逼温翰宁公爵回马救驾。我反对。且不论温翰宁是否真的会在意首都的民众——”

_不对。_

他蓦地起身绕过办公桌向莫睿思逼来。

“只有这件事不能让步，伊雍科夫！即使您要选择不那么绅士的方法解决。这是大规模无差别的谋杀——”

这个男人谋杀过王女，处决过无数政敌，手上的鲜血足以把玟丹城染成地狱。而他在为那看不见摸不着的集合名词，为那“人民”，同他据理力争。 _他甚至气得双颊通红、浑身颤抖……_ 伊雍科夫余光扫过桌子底下。 _咦，那里并没有蹲着一个嘴里叼着主席老二的omega。_

蒙泽帝国的黑宗牧师回过神来，一拳砸在对方肚子上，想了想，然后把那位已经失去意识的omega扔进了桌下浓重的阴影。

* * *

路途最短的是他在玟丹城临时的庇护所。市中心，租金高得足能买下一条人命，勉强符合他归侨富贾的表面身份。

而不知感恩的乔罕·莫睿思醒来后第一句话是：“你他妈没给我带药？”

伊雍科夫想的是：你他妈刚吞下了满满一手的药片，难道还不够？

而伊雍科夫手上按住了想要掀开被子跳到地上冲出门去的青年，动作轻柔到像是诱拐处女的浪荡子。“您能解释一下么？”

“解释？”才压下去的火药味又蠢蠢欲动。“如果不分青红皂白地牺牲民众，那和旧制度——”

“去您的旧制度。”伊雍科夫也火了。“您是个omega？投身工作，忘了吃药？要是您失控到整个安圣酒店的贵客都扑过来，鄙人是否就能欣赏到最近过激派小册子宣传的omega公有制奇景？还真是无所不可啊，您光荣的革命！”

“……”

那张煽动过百人议会的嘴开了又合，勉强挤出几个字。

“第三等级是什么？（What is the Third Estate?）”

“嗯？”

“一切。（Everything.）”

惨白的床单下，omega的躯体以伊雍科夫的右手可感知的速度逐渐升温。

“迄今为止，第三等级在政治秩序中的地位是什么？（What has it been hitherto in the political order?）哦，一文不名。（Nothing.）……但第三等级要求取得什么呢？（What does it desire to be?）——”

“要求取得某种地位……（To become something...）”伊雍科夫不自觉地回答。

“哼，所以您还是读过的啊，那本开启战端的小册子……接下来的几句，就没有那么有名了。大抵是因为它开始谈论现实，也就是，修辞之外那些无趣的政治了吧……”

每当莫睿思开始谈论那些无趣的政治，他都会用无数花哨的修辞，把前线补给开支表都染上浪漫的色彩。他所庇护的那些咩咩乱叫的乌合之众很吃这一套。外省来的穷苦青年，玟丹大学法学院三次国王奖学金获得者，源于他们而高于他们，救世主的具形，美德的化身。庄严如父，体贴如兄。苛烈如情人。

这让伊雍科夫在贿赂选民的时候少花了很多力气。

自然，主席先生不知道自己的当选本身，就是黑宗与旧制度交易的一桩筹码。伊雍科夫听他继续谈论第三等级的苦难。他说绝不可能指望统治者主动做出改变，看看身为alpha的蕾希娜仅仅因为性征表现不如男性alpha明显就被质疑正统性吧。他提及雅努斯而伊雍科夫回忆起面对那位信息素几乎对同类都立竿见影的危险alpha，眼前的omega是如何挺直了身子不卑不亢地质问他心思若全在派军出征，该把那司法大臣的虚衔交给哪位改革派人士才妥帖。他的逻辑有一段跑得太过完美，竟险些将自己逼到不将雅努斯的omega师团作为论据就无法自圆其说的地步。另外，他的即兴演说到激动处发错了几个小舌音，而这本身就是发情期再次袭来的警告。“是该感谢现代科学为玟丹带来的曙光！抑制剂的发明本该将我们伟大的文明向前推进一步。关键的一步。然而他们竟敢禁止第三等级担任公共职务，并说：‘不管你如何殷勤效劳，不管你如何才华超群，你前程有界，不可逾越。给你荣誉，并无好处’……我不禁扪心自问，难道抑制剂恰恰成为统治者控制第三等级的命脉所在？”而伊雍科夫的手指心不在焉地向更暧昧的部位游移过去： _这就是你上周处决那位大化学家的原因么？_

他其实没有认真在听。他一半以上的注意力都集中在主席泛红的锁骨和夹紧的双腿上了。这家伙真瘦啊，瘦得像新世界那些灰奴。他近乎自嘲地想： _我可不就是“高层的alpha”的例证嘛。_

莫睿思的演说已经上升到解放国境之外，而伊雍科夫不耐烦地打断他。“女王陛下知道么？您知道的，在那之前……”

“当然不知道。”

伊雍科夫差点为玟丹人的宽于律己笑出声来。“当真是各怀鬼胎……而您还怪她瞒着你真相。这可不就扯平了嘛。”

“这不一样——”

“我不得不怀疑您上次答应交出女王那么爽快，是因为您认为一次死亡是她应得的惩罚。”他松开制住莫睿思的手。莫睿思没有起身。火药味在他们之间跳动，他几乎可以听见引信燃烧轻微的噼啪声。还有浮生沦白兰地的味道（很可能是伊雍科夫本人送给他的那一瓶），这新的调料让他有些眩晕。“最近您显得如此……怠惰，也不得不让我推测您面对近日的压力……高处不胜寒，几乎想要承认蕾希娜生来就比您更适于担任领袖一职……”

“你这恶魔！你懂什么——”

伊雍科夫开始解外套的扣子。

莫睿思掀开被子向门的方向走去。

“人生而平等，均为自然造化，其理性……”

伊雍科夫听到他开始背诵《论人权》。那步调有些踉跄，但迅捷得令人吃惊。如同蜡烛燃烧接近末端时突然蹿起的烈焰。伊雍科夫一手将他捞回床上而莫睿思没有反抗。他凑过去吻omega。或者莫睿思仍在反抗，以改良派、以民权律师、以玟丹救国委员会主席的身份，因为在吻的间隙，伊雍科夫仍能听到那断断续续、不屈不挠的背诵。“理性——钢铁之理性，必将反制命运……自由意志乃……谓软弱者，实……”这反差淫靡得连他都险些动心。

 _我可以就在这里刺穿他、标记他，占有他。_ 那整具瘦削的身体已经弓起来迎向死敌的手掌，滚烫得他几乎忘记蒙泽绵延千里的黑昼。 _一次高潮，虽然对象不太理想。_ 他甩掉外套，然后是马甲，最后是衬衣。他们早已超越外交礼节所能容忍的距离所以伊雍科夫不再压抑信息素，而莫睿思在他怀中剧烈地颤抖起来。他已经勃起了。阿珍说过他的信息素像是冬夜的暴风雪，习惯阳光的南方人无法抵挡。 _只要一次高潮。此后玟丹的最高掌权者，革命的旗手将成为他的掌中玩物。_ 他甚至可以将这青年豢养起来，在极乐净土的地牢中…… _而我竟还将宝贵的时间浪费在了同这小子周旋上……_

伊雍科夫拉开两人的距离，将脱下来攥在手中的衬衣扔到莫睿思脸上。

“主席先生，我们都是文明人，所以您听好，我只说一遍。”他哑声说着，站起身来。“我会出去给您搞来更好的药，我有特殊渠道……在此期间您尽可以拿我的这条衬衣自慰。我向您保证这上面的信息素足以教您撑过一段时间。这方法乍听愚蠢至极，但我们都是为达目的不择手段的人，不是么？”

他从屋那头的衣柜里拿出一套衣服匆匆穿上，推门出去，没有忘记检查门锁是否牢靠。他没敢再看被丢在墙角的omega一眼。

* * *

他从熟悉的线人（药贩子，名字在他塞给莫睿思的白名单上）那里拿到抑制剂。那人听到伊雍科夫卸了口音伪装的蒙泽语喜出望外，绞着那双粉红色的巨手，忸怩得如同假装处女的欢场名媛。 _唉，实不相瞒，这是咱的最后一批啦！革命后所有的运输线路都被卡死，要审查，要抽税，哎哟我的这个心呐，疼得……在玟丹的厂子？哦，您可真会说笑！还不是一道主席令，全部的生产线就改做火药么……哦，您瞧我这记性！确实还有一家在跑，特供雅努斯那个，嘿嘿，的军团嘛……_

伊雍科夫皱眉：知道了。我会保你平安的。

他离开时一看怀表。一个小时整。他竟然开始担心。

他告诉自己不下手的原因是对黑宗做法的反感。为信仰出卖色相这种事情，如果他干了，他可不就成了阿珍了么。

而看看阿珍的结局。

他到底是脑子里进了什么水才会选这个乳臭未乾的大学生作傀儡？

但他听过莫睿思的第一次演说，那骚乱的长夜里，弥合众人分裂的首次亮相。救世主的具形，美德的化身。庄严如父，体贴如兄。苛烈如情人。那份燃烧的热情，那无可置疑的领导力。那僭越的野心，和那份 _演技_ 。不得不说，他扮演alpha……十分逼真。

然而今日过后莫睿思将会认识到绝对不可能有真正的平等。他会认识到他终将向伊雍科夫屈膝，他早就认识到自己终会向伊雍科夫屈膝。哦，那与他的性别无关。此乃时势使然，莫睿思不过是这场千年战争中又一位无名的牺牲品。但从今以后莫睿思必然会把自己的每一次屈膝都归咎于自己的性别。 _没有平等……_ 那是伊雍科夫很早以前还是少年时，在极乐净土地牢中已经望见的现实。

他想象高潮的前一秒莫睿思仍在背诵小册子的段落，慷慨激昂，如同殉道。

他回到房间门口时那气味已然消失。他希望莫睿思听了他的话；他希望莫睿思能留下那条衬衫；他希望莫睿思永远不要向自己讨饶。

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ionkovo hasn't transported anybody via shadow before he carried Jane but if Maurisk could talk shits during his cycle Ionkovo could throw his potential mate into chaos without testing it first. (No I'm not serious)
> 
> That's what you call "match made in hell".


End file.
